270th Rifle Division (Soviet Union)
The 270th Rifle Division was a Red Army infantry division formed twice during World War II, in 1941 and 1942. After the Great Patriotic War it became a motorized rifle division and was part of the Russian Ground Forces after the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991. History * July 1941: The 270th Rifle Division was first established at Melitopol, in the Odessa Military District. It consisted of the 973rd, 975th, 977th Rifle, and 810th Artillery Regiments. * August 1941: The 270th was with the 12th Army, on the Southwest Front. * May 1942: Elements of the division fought at the Second Battle of Kharkov. In the same month, the division was wiped out at Izyum, although it was later reestablished at Voronezh in the Ural Military District, in October 1942. * November 1942: the division fought at Stalingrad, after which it was assigned to the 69th Army, and fought with it during the Third Battle of Kharkov in February 1943. * July, 1943: fought at the Battle of Kursk, where the 69th Army, as part of Voronezh Front, took the main thrust of the southern German attack. * September 1943: The division fought at Demidov. * June 1944: took part in Operation Bagration. In May 1945, the division was serving with 4th Shock Army of the Kurland Group (Leningrad Front). Honorifics were "Demidov, Polotsk," Order of the Red Banner. At some point after 1945, the division was reduced to the 41st Rifle Brigade. * 1945-1960s: the division was based at Buzuluk in Orenburg Oblast. * 1953: the 41st Rifle Brigade was expanded into the 270th Rifle Division. * 1954: the Division participated in the Totskoye range nuclear tests. * Spring of 1955 the 270th Rifle Division was renamed the 44th Rifle Division. * 1957: the 44th Rifle Division became the 44th Motor Rifle Division. * 1965: the 44th Motor Rifle Division was renamed the 270th Motor Rifle Division. The numbering of the regiments was also changed. * Late 1960s: the 270th Motor Rifle Division was relocated from the South Ural mountains to the Far East Military District, joining the 15th Army at Khabarovsk in 1969. * August 19, 1967: the division was reformed in the Far East Military District, without a formal designation or barracks location, and was linked for administration purposes to the 129th Motor Rifle Division. The Code name of the division was 61304. * March 3, 1970: the 270th Motor Rifle Division was formally re-formed, based in the city of Khabarovsk. The division was a part of 15th Army (Combined Arms) of the Far East Military District. Motor Rifle Regiment (Khabarovsk) In August 1967, a regiment (possibly the 882nd Motor Rifle Regiment ) of the 60th Tank Division of the Moscow Military District deployed at Gorky, was transferred to the Far East Military District as part of a motor-rifle division.Дальневосточный Военный Округ In October, 1967 the regiment arrived at Князе-Волконское and joined the 129th Motor Rifle Training Division of the FEMD. At the end of 1970 the Red Small river Красная Речка and as part of the 270 MRD переподчинена 45-му to the army case (45th Army Corps?) has been relocated in a settlement. From November 1, 1972 the regiment became part of the 15th Army (Combined Arms). Since October 1974 of shelfs has been entered into structure of forces of immediate reaction. In December 1994 of shelfs доукомплектован up to staff(state) of a wartime. 8 – on January, 9th, 1995 the staff has decreased in the Chechen Republic for actions in structure of federal armies. On September 1, 1997 the regiment was transferred from 270th Motor Rifle Division to the 81st Guards Motor-Rifle Order of the Red Banner Order of Suvorov Division. On June 6, 1999 the regiment was resubordinated from the 81st Guards Motor Rifle Division back directly under command of HQ Far East Military District. Status today Today the division is based at Krasnaya Rechka, near Khabarovsk and is part of the 35th Army. It comprises the 509th Tank Regiment, and the 102nd, 478th, and 882nd Motor Rifle Regiments, as well as the 470th Anti-Aircraft Rocket Regiment. Notes References *270 RD: http://www.theeasternfront.co.uk/Battles/battles2ndbattleofkharkov.htm *270 RD: http://samsv.narod.ru/Div/Sd/sd270/default.html *Robert Poirier and Albert Conner, Red Army Order of Battle in the Great Patriotic War, Navato, Calif., Presidio Press, c1985, pp. 365–366. 270 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1955